


June 26th

by MissKittyFantastico



Category: Doctor Who
Genre: Gen, Spoilers
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2010-06-27
Updated: 2010-06-27
Packaged: 2017-10-10 07:18:05
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 218
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/97101
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/MissKittyFantastico/pseuds/MissKittyFantastico
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Martha Jones wakes up on the morning of June 26th, feeling like she's forgetting something.</p>
            </blockquote>





	June 26th

**Author's Note:**

> Spoilers for 'The Big Bang'. You ever just have one of those moments while watching _Doctor Who_ where you wonder HOW the events of the episode affect the previous companions. I do. All the time.

When Martha wakes up on the 26th of June, she feels like she's forgetting something. Something important. It itches at her, like it's something on the very tip of her tongue. A memory out of reach.

She sees Mickey on her way out for supplies and food and asks if he feels like he's forgetting something. "Yeah," he says quietly, "You put everything on the list right?"

"Not like that, Smith," she says before she walks out the door.

Martha can't seem to think straight well into the afternoon. Her mind bounces back and forth. She thinks of Shakespeare, Mister Saxon, Manhattan in the Depression, and walking across the world. It bothers her because she doesn't know why they're crossing her mind. Dreams, perhaps? That's the only possibility.

For some reason in the afternoon, it finally comes rushing back to her like a runaway train.

"THE DOCTOR! Of course!"

Martha gets strange looks from the other people in the grocery store, but she pays it no mind. She doesn't understand how she could randomly forget him. You don't spread his gospel for a year and then randomly forget him for half of a day like he never existed.

She shakes her head and makes a mental note to ask him about it if she ever sees him again.


End file.
